Exchange Student
by Shazmina
Summary: Ichigo is an- of fuck this story-like summary thing to lure you to read this. Ichigo is foreign and goes to america and boinks Grimmjow. This is a smut story. More smut than story. If you want to read it, read it. BoyxBoy/Smut/AU/-stuff like that.


I breathed in a deep breath and smiled brightly at the sight that was before me. I was here, finally, I was here. In America is where I stood far away from my home in Kankura, Japan. But alas my dream of being an exchange student finally happened even though I didn't know a lick of English. You'd think they'd accept someone who has at least some skills in the modern English language. I only passed the test because I practiced code words like, "Please." "Thank you." "Where is" such and such. "How are you?" "Where am I?" "Is this-" such and such place. I had no idea what I said but thank you, please, how are you, and I'm good.

I looked to my side where a guide is and also my new family member is. He also is going to be an interpeture for me I guess. His name was Ishida Uryu, he seems like a real _nice_ guy. I say that with the thickest sarcasm I can. He's made it very clear that he isn't pleased with me being here, that he's against his parents decision to put me up for a year, and that they really didn't need the money since his father was a doctor and his mother a nurse. I really didn't give a crap about his issues. So I didn't say anything. I think it was rude how he was complaining like a child.

"Let's go." Uryu said with somewhat fluent Japanese. I gave a light nod and held my two duffel bags over my shoulders along with a roller case that has a few carry on's attached to it. I was going to be here for a year after all. I wasn't going to complain about the sour puss for a roommate though. Nope, my lips are completely sealed. I followed Uryu to his Mitsubishi Eclipse silver car and threw my stuff in his trunk and what was his backseat before getting in the passenger seat. I know one thing I'm going to do while I'm here. I'm going to buckle down on learning English.

* * *

I stared blankly at the family in front of me. I came to a conclusion. They are all stuck up assholes that are really conceited and very _rude._ Also they made it very clear they were only doing this for their image to make them look better to the public eye. It was really amazing that people could be so blunt without knowing it. I thought it took a special kind of person but it really isn't when you come to America, is it?

The father has this feather white hair and deep blue eyes like Uryu who had his eyes. The mother has black hair though and darker eyes. I'm not sure if they are black or blue. Uryu got his mothers hair. Both parents were fair skinned too. I can see where Uryu learned to be stuck up from. I guess he couldn't help with the way he was raised. I was sitting on the sofa and Uryu had translated some of everything. I'm sure what he didn't translate was way to rude for even him to repeat.

"Okay." Said in English with my thickly accented Japanese tongue. The father gave a nod, I already forgotten his name, and left the rather large living room. Apparently The Uryu family was loaded. It was confusing me calling everyone by their first names. Like Uryu is actually Ishida. It was just an oddity that I'd have to get used to. Hey I just said my dream was to be an exchange student. I didn't say where in exact detail I just signed up for everything and jumped to the first one that said yes. Not after my father gave me a roundhouse kick to the head and said, "That's my boy! He's off to see the world, travel, adventure, find love, meet a nice man with a large-" then I kicked him in the head and his sentence was never finished and never will be.

I was shown to my new room, they had plenty of guest rooms, and mine was overly large and made me feel very out of place. I'd rather have a smaller room that was a nice 15x35. Large enough not to feel like your wasting space but not small enough to where you feel claustrophobic. The room I was in though looked as if it were 60x85. It was huge for a guy like me from _**Japan**_. Japan where everything is so close knitted together. All of this extra space was just about to make me twitchy. I threw my bags next to the large king sized bed and stared at it then my stuff that I should put away. _Fuck it, I'm going to bed._

* * *

Ishida was positively _infuriating!_ He was like super adhesive that would never come off no matter what you took to it. Not hot water, acid, sharks,fucking dynamite. He was glued to me like a homesick child. It was suffocating. I needed personal space! His excuse was that I needed a translator at all times. No, I don't! Honestly I really don't! No one talks to me really. They just stare and point. I was already used to that in Japan with my orange hair. Okay, not the pointing because it's rude. But the staring I am used to. I just think pointing as another form of staring with emphasis.

So what did I do? I ran off. I had been going to the college with Uryu for a doctoral program. I didn't understand crap but I had a Japanese text book that I could follow along with when people turned the pages. I get the gist of what the guy is babbling on about in the foreign language that sounds like strange Japanese words at some point in time. Sadly though Uryu was _also_ in that class. So getting away wasn't easy. But you know...just go with the crowd and have a hat on my head.

I had made it across the school in another building that is apart of the college that was the mechanical area I think with what I saw in a clear window with people welding and grinding things. I gave a heavy breath as I sat down on the dirty tiled stairs that have rubber mats on the edge to prevent slipping. I lowered my head and sighed. Uryu- I mean Ishida was driving me up the fucking wall. I didn't need him translating for me as I'm doing my homework in my temporary bed. The guy seems obsessed, he honestly does.

_I'm going to die, honestly._

"Hey, move the fuck out of the way." I looked up to the sudden English babble that I've come accustomed to this past week and blinked widely. A tall muscular built man stood there with a couple of other guys behind them. They were these vests, gloves, and hard hats with glasses on the top of them. He was at least 6'2 or something like that with amazing blue eyes and get this blue hair too. It was incredible. His skin tone was a lovely warm beige pulled over tight muscles. I could tell he was pure muscle of the way his forearms looked. His over rolls were rolled up to his elbows at the moment and his gloves were half-way tucked into his pants. I stared into the serious slightly intimidating cyan eyes that were looking at me down a straight nose with high cheekbones to define them more. One thought went through my mind, just one.

_I have to have him._

"Hey, what are you fuckin' deaf? Get off of the fuckin staircase and weep somewhere else before I burn your fuckin' eye sockets out of your head and give you something to mope about." Okay the only thing I really understood is that he's cursing a lot and he said something about my eye and staircase. All put together I'm guessing was nothing good that was coming out of his mouth. I stood up pretty much ignoring the two behind him _completely._ I was oblivious to the man that was at least 7'3 and the muscular man that has literal jet-engine red hair. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly,

_And the only time people speak to me is when Ishida isn't around. What a pain in the ass._

"Gomenasai." Giving a slight bow and moving up the staircase but paused half way when I saw Ishida coming through the front door around the corner. Choking on my own air I turned on my heels and bolted down the staircase and like flexible rubber, I weaved my way through the trio mechanics or whatever the hell they are, students, and went down the hall.

"Ichigo!" _Damn it, I was spotted!_ Freezing in my tracks looking back. The three that were there were looking between Ishida and I. Ishida was giving me one hell of a glare that didn't really affect me at all. I honestly wish he'd leave me alone. "_Why did you run off like that?"_ Ishida's Japanese was getting better, more fluent. I groaned and let me head drop a bit before returning the glare to the slender man.

"_You're driving me insane. Do you not know the meaning of personal space?"_ Bit out finally making him be taken back for a moment

_"Eh, if it weren't for me you wouldn't understand anything anyone says to you_." He bit back at me making my trademark scowl go down even further.

_"Well if they're anything like __**you**__ I wouldn't want to know what they're saying._" Hissed in a near venomous tune with my hands deep in my faded blue jean pockets. The trio seemed like they were having an amusing time watching the two of us banter back and forth in a language foreigne to them.

"It feels like shit just got serious." The tall lanky man spoke but I paid no mind to him as did Ishida.

_"What do you mean by that!"_ I scoffed and turned a bit more towards Ishida in near shock, _"Seriously? You've attached yourself to my ass like a damn rabid dog! I don't need you with me all of the time and I certainly don't __**want**__ you around me all of the time. You're a fuckin' high-strung prick that made your agenda revolving around me. It's pure misery being around you. So read my lips, _Fuck off!" Growled out the last bit in the little to none English that I knew that was deeply accented.

_"Fine, lets see you get back home alone._" He growled lowly in a threatening tune that I really didn't feel as intimidating as it should've been. I watched as he marched up the stairs leaving me behind _finally._ I hated being so damn mean but seriously, I need some breathing room.

"So he's foreign...?" The redhead said something with the word foreign in it. I knew they meant me. It was always me.

"And hot." The blue haired man said something with a low lecherous voice that had heat travelling wildly through my body as he stared at me with low steamy eyes.

"Grimmjow!" Sung a high pitched female voice all of the sudden from behind me. Before I could turn around a woman bounced passed me with long pale green hair and a definite woman's body with the way her breasts bounced and her thighs and butt looked. I watched as she leaped upward into the blue maned man and wrapped her thin arms around him with a squeal coming from her. _Well there goes that idea of needing him. But I so want him._ I turned on my heels and headed down the corridor trying to evaporate the image of the blue man from my thoughts. I had larger things to worry about like my poor sense of direction and how to get back to the house.

_Grimmjow, huh? I wonder, is that his name? It sure is unique compared to what I've been hearing. John, Sally, Robert, James, Peter, Anna- names like that I've been hearing absolutely everywhere._ If I knew anything though it was that I wanted to see Grimmjow again. I was also hoping that I could convince him to have a little...alone time with me even though we don't understand each other. There's just this huge attraction in me. Something was telling me that I just _needed_ him in an almost desperate way.

I'm hoping that desperation goes down though. I couldn't handle the hormones and that family all at once. It would be an infuriating overload. After a good hour I finally made it to familiar rich men grounds and found the most luxurious place I could spot and knew it was the house I was sleeping at as of the moment. When I entered it wasn't long after the butler informed the family of what happened. I pretty much toned out the lecture I was getting translated by Ishida that looked more than pleased to translate every word. I had to hold many eye rolls. It was incredible that they thought I was in the wrong.

After a good hour of that I just left to the room that was assigned to me and locked myself in it to get some actual school work done. My mind kept drifting to the blue-maned mechanic that was named Grimmjow. I wanted him so badly. There were three problems one. The main one being the girl from earlier is most likely his girlfriend, two: I'm not sure if he swings that way, and third I don't know if he'd want to. I never wanted to see someone again as bad as I do now in my life. Is it sluttish if I wanted to fuck a guy that I don't even speak the same language as? Yeah, most likely it is.

* * *

A couple more weeks passed after that incident. Ishida has laid off quite a bit. I rarely ever see him actually. I didn't mind it one bit either. I rather enjoyed his absence. I haven't seen the blue maned wonder yet and my thoughts every now and again would draw back to him. It was really horrible. I felt like I was getting desperate. Here I've been in America for like a month and I'm already starting to think with my dick. How laughable is that?

I never thought I'd run into the bulky man again till I was walking along the learning center, where one comes to get tutoring or just to do homework (me: just homework), and saw the blunet leaning down towards a thinner man with a devilish grin. There was barely anyone in here on the weekend and it was near the back hall where there was a tutoring room empty to the left, a break room in the back that was dimly lit, and a English Pro lab to the right that had two people in it. One tutor and a student. I was heading in that direction. I saw the shorter mans throat bob lightly. I was completely captivated.

The blunet and the man were out of sight from the windows and nearly everything but the hall entrance, which is where I'm standing currently watching the scene take place, with his hand against the wall as he leaned further into the slender small man with big blue eyes that looked he could use some sleep with the black bags under them. The slender man looked like a child and almost terrified really. I could almost feel the hot breath that the blunet breathed onto the slender mans face. He turned his head to the side a bit, sadly in my direction, to let the warm breath caress the side of his face. He spotted me and his big girly eyes went comically wide.

"Ah!" He yelped a bit and turned on his heels bolting down the hall and heading out the exit near the end of the hall by the breakroom. The blunet looked from the door where the short man had bolted out of then to my direction. He snorted a bit and stood to his full height and sucked in through his teeth making a , "Tsk" sound.

"No fun." I knew what those two words are. I know fully that I am fun when I want to be. Well now the only question is since the "Is he gay" thing covered is: would he mind macking on me? Oh well my mind or body didn't really care. After that display I'm very much more worried about my libido than my stupid English homework. No one needs to understand each other if they have that chemistry. That's what I think my undeniable attraction is to the blunet. I cocked my head to the side and he sighed,

"Forgot, ya don't speak English." I knew what forgot was and English. Other words was jumbled into the mess. My brain automatically translate anything he says to Japanese and let me tell you, it's weird as fuck. Well I don't give a flying fuck about that shit. He's interested in men and I couldn't deny that I wanted him as desperately as I needed air. I never knew what the back break room was for since no one was _ever_ in the damn thing. I was going to make use of it now though. I was glad I only had a shoulder bag with two books in it and a few pens varying in colors. It makes it easier to do what I'm about to do with it being so light.

I said nothing as I took a long stride towards the blunet whose name I had forgotten but knew it started with a G. He looked mildly interested with my movement towards him with this unfaltering determination. I just grabbed his thick forearm with a hand, and I've got to say, if I didn't have all of the fighting training before hand and brute strength, I wouldn't have gotten him to budge at all. G seemed incredibly surprised that I was able to make him stumble and follow along beside me unwillingly. It wasn't that far of a walk to the break room, five feet honestly. It didn't take much to get in there. I had gotten in with him nearly on my side. I just turned towards him, and kicked the door shut and did what he did to the short petite man not too long ago. My hand was propped up on the wall and I was close to the blunets mouth.

"I take it back." He murmured something I couldn't understand. But I really don't give a damn what he said. A devilish sideways grin was on the blunets lips. With the dim lighting shining in his luminous blue eyes, he looked like he could enchant even a damn butterfly. "Well? What are you waiting for?" I don't know what he said, all I know is if he took a voice in a lower huskier tone than that he wouldn't be wearing clothes for very long. My shoulder bag dropped to the floor and I curled my free hand around G's neck and pulled him close till our lips collided. He didn't deny the movement, in fact it seemed like he encouraged it.

I felt my breath being taken away when large calloused hands curled around my waist and pulled our bodies flush together. I could feel every formed muscle under the thin cloths that separated us. It was absolutely divine. Speaking of divine. The taste of Grimmjow's lips were that of something sweet, like he had been chewing on juicy fruit all day. I could feel my heart beating faster, my palms starting to become clammy, my breaths wanting to come out ragged- he was making my body have a breakdown with just a kiss. His warm slightly chapped lips moved against mine with his tongue tapping against my lips but never going in, teasing me. I growled deeply and bit his bottom lip harshly making him smile into the kiss instead of hiss and pull away. The sweet taste fully swirled in my mouth when the blunet deviled his tongue in and fought me for dominance.

My head was going light and I was moaning into the kiss. G's hands were sliding up my shirt feeling the lithe muscular curves of my back. I could feel the vibrations of his low growl go through me. I was positively drunk. I was drunk on lust and desire and I had no intentions of coming down just yet. I moved my hand from the wall to his own hip and didn't waste time before sliding my hand under the long-sleeved striped blue shirt. My fingers touched warm smooth skin that was pulled tightly over thick muscles. I let my fingers trace them. It was like the tips of my fingers were tingling with the sensation of his skin against them.

_More._

Thought and couldn't deny myself what I wanted when it was literally in my arms. I slid my hand from his neck to where my other hand is in his shirt and flattened them both on his stomach before sliding up feeling a light jolt go through me with feeling so much. The blunet growled and bit my tongue a bit trying to get me to submit to him. I let my eyes that had fallen shut open up meeting sapphire blue ones that were set a blaze. It was like they were demanding me to submit to him. I hummed lowly and grinned a bit into the kiss.

_Make me._ It was like he understood me when he did a low growl that sounded much like a purr. He flipped us to where I was against the wall and he was pressing into me. I sucked in a sharp breath when I was suddenly grabbed on the ass and hoisted up. I locked my legs around angled hips and teeth were on my neck. G had pulled away from the kiss.

"Ahh..." Moaned to the sharp pain and pleasure. I groaned deeper as his hands kneaded my ass. My hands were on his shoulders, the sleeved shirt was pulling on those thickly muscled arms but he seemed to ignore it completely.

"Sexy." I slid my hands off from the warm skin onto his neck and glared into blue eyes before bringing him back to my lips where I needed him to be. I could feel him grinning against my lips before he returned my heat, my aggression, my wild passion that was unfathomable to even me. I tangled my fingers in springy blue unkempt tresses and tugged at them as I bit down on his lip denying him access to my mouth. He growled deeply almost displeased sounding. His grip on my ass became tighter and he bit my lip back even harsher. I stared lowly into the luminous blue eyes, I didn't want to submit just yet. I wanted him to fight more for my submission.

Like he read my mind, in English, he gave another growl and held me tighter as he spun around suddenly and slammed me onto one of three circular tables in the room. The tinge of pain went ignored as my head fell back and a moan tore from my throat as he began to rub a very notable erection into my ass. It was impressive and I'm sure I'd enjoy it quite a bit. A warm wet appendage slid up the length of my throat to my ear where he nibbled on it.

"Stubborn ass, submit to me." I hummed lowly as he held my bottom tightly and continued to roll his hips sending waves of pleasure through me. _Just a little more._ Thought absently before lifting up my torso a bit so I could pressed my face into the nook of his neck and bit down on his jugular earning a low hum from him. A hand was put on my chest pushing me back against the table. G raised up and looked down at me through low steamy eyes that nearly made me crumble. A grin worked its way onto the blunets lips showing off a rather impressive set of canines. I could feel a tremor go right through me just seeing those. His eyes held wicked promises that I'm sure I'd find torturous but enjoy _thoroughly_. He continued to grind against me till he was completely hard and wouldn't let me up to do anything.

"Ah, nhh." I just let my head fall back onto the table, my eyes wanted to shut. The low waves of pleasure that came from him rubbing not only into my ass but my erection too was making my mind start to go fuzzy. "There we go, that's it. Ya feel that? Fuck, you got me all fucking hard in sucha short time. I congratulate cha." He murmured in that deep husky voice of his that sounded all kinds of cocky right now. It would've pissed me off if I really didn't just want him so badly

"An' look. Yer fuckin' harder than a damn steel rod too." I sucked in a sharp breath when he grabbed my dick through my form fitting black jeans. He squeezed tightly pulling a groan from me. I tried sitting up again but was denied the motion. Blue eyes narrowed on me making intimidation flood me. Now he was intimidating.

"Submit." I didn't want to give in, I liked seeing this insanely strong instinct of his to make everything bend to his will. A pulse of desire went through me to make him fight to the end. I gave a smirk and quirked up a brow.

"_What's wrong blue? Can't handle it?"_ He seemed to grin and leaned forward till his face was mere inches from my own.

"I'm going to fuck you." I knew fuck, and you. So I got the overall message. It made a wave of desire come through me. I hummed lightly and lifted my head a bit bumping noses with him.

_"Go ahead and try."_ He grinned wider and bit my chin. "I'ma make ya fuckin' beg for it." I tightened my legs around his hips forcing him to lay on top of me suddenly. I grabbed his forearms and bit his exposed neck.

"Fuck." I slid my lips against his neck taking in the salty taste and the musky scent that was utterly intoxicating me further. G ripped away from my hold and grabbed my red shirt with some sort of pattern on it and yanked it off. I didn't miss a beat as I sat up and grabbed his shirt, being an expert with buttons, I unbuttoned it so fast I think he even missed most of it. Pushing the shirt off of his shoulders and replaced it with my hands. Our midsections brought together, his lips were smothering me again. Slowly I was devised of my pants and boxers, I didn't mind though. If someone walked it, well, they'd see Grimmjow's ass before my dick. A blue head came into view, eyes steamy and full of lust.

"Fuck, yer beautiful." He murmured something as he had his hand sliding down my chest, to my hips, down my thighs and around my calf. His eyes went over my body, I could see the appreciation in them. Well I'm glad he likes what he sees. "I'm going to make you see stars, spitfire." I quirked a brow as he lifted my knee and kissed the side. I flushed a bit to the endearing movement.

"Look at you blush. How cute." I glared at him earning a chuckle. He kissed the side of my knee and slowly went upward. I felt my heart hammer against my chest as he got closer to what I say is dangerous territory for most of all the population. Mischievous blue eyes flicked up to me then down. Reflexively my head tossed back and I was gripping blue tresses as a moan fell off of my lips. Grimmjow's hot mouth had taken me in completely in one go. I'm not small, but not huge, _Damn! _

"_Fuck yes...ah shit._" I had to hold my hips down and keep them from jerking when he hummed lowly. Those eyes never left me. They watched me closely. They watched how I moved and reacted. I feel like I was being burned alive with all of the heat. I couldn't keep my eyes open to watch anymore. They screwed shut and I leaned my head back against the table. I tried to keep my hips from wildly moving so I wouldn't gag my assailant, it was nearly impossible. It felt so good.

"Nngh, _like that._ A-ah." Cursing a bit when he hummed again making the vibrations spread through me. I was being blinded by pleasure and lust. I felt my breathing get harder as he sucked harder and bobbed his head faster. Teeth grazed the underside making me choke out a moan, he taunted the skin on the head and then swallowed me whole.

_"I'm going to die. Fuck!"_ I pulled on the blue tresses making him release me and stop. I panted heavily, that was a close one, I almost came.

"Tsk, ya sore sport. Why didn't ya let me make you cum?" He spoke with that low bedroom voice and came up to my chest, a smirk graced his lips. "I was just gettin' started on getting lovely reactions outta you." G said letting his finger caress the underside of my erection that was weeping with the need to come. I groaned deeply and took in a shaky breath.

"So stubborn...what? Do you wanna cum when I'm fuckin' you?" I felt my body pulse to what I understood. "Cum, fucking, you."

"Okay you asked for it. I was gonna be nice. When I'm fuckin' you I won't even touch it." He murmured against my ear drawing a low hum from me. My body was tingling with excitement, my dick was hurting so bad, I just...I needed him now.

"Onegai..." I felt so ashamed, I was begging. "Onegai..." I forget that barely anyone knows the basic words of Japanese. I stared into the captivating blue eyes.

"Please." I don't think my accent could be more thickly accented. I bit down my pride and took another shaky breath. "Please, fuck me." It sounded weird to me but those eyes darkened drastically. A almost scary grin came onto G's face as he leaned back.

"Heh, fuckin' about time." He grabbed something out of his pants, it was his wallet. I saw the neatly squared shaped package come out and I knew what it was. The bastard still had his pants on too, it felt so wrong to do this like a prostitute. But I couldn't help or stop myself. I felt my eyes dilate when he dropped his pants and pulled out an impressive erection. Was _that_ supposed to fit in _me_? Even though I thought that my body was pulsing with a strong want. I watched G roll the condom on and smirk widely in my direction. He suddenly dropped disappearing from eye level. I sat up a bit and looked down in time to see his tongue peak out from his lips and feel the wet warm appendage prod at my entrance.

I sucked in a sharp breath as it slid in. I bit my lip and closed my eyes trying to get over the weird sensation. It wiggled and moved going deeper before doing shallow thrusts. I sucked in breaths that seemed to leave me quickly. I felt a finger slide in with that tongue making the light burning sensation worse. I ignored it though. The stretching always felt weird. G would be the second guy that took me from behind. The first one was just an experiment I wasn't too crazy about. But G, I wanted him to do it so badly every fiber of my being was trembling.

"Ah ah, nnh, ah." Moaned lowly moving my hips with his thrusts, another finger had been added. I could feel saliva dripping down the crease of my ass, but it went ignored. I lifted my leg onto the table and spread further open to allow more access. I ran my fingers through the stubborn blue tresses that lost some volume since we've started this fiery throw of passion. I bit down on my lip when a third finger entered and went faster scissoring. The blunet removed his tongue and stood to his height continuing to move his fingers in and out quickly. I had my arm over my mouth to keep in the moans.

"Ya like that?" He whispered, his words went straight to my groin. His voice was killing me. G grabbed my arm and pulled it away unmuffling the sounds.

"Ah ah _fuck_ ah, _there- ah fuck! _Ngh..." Moaned deeply rocking my hips onto those fingers. He chuckled lowly and pulled his fingers out suddenly making me feel empty. Looking hazily into those addictive eyes in question.

"I'ma fuck you now." I felt nerves build up as he pulled my leg that wasn't propped up on the table over his shoulder. I didn't look away from his beautiful eyes as he pressed into me. I gasped lightly when he pushed forward too quickly and kept moving forward.

_"You're big...ah I'm going to split into two._" It was like he understood me. He leaned forward and kissed my temple. The strange soft movement was weird, but very nice. He kept his lips there as he completely settled in me.

"Fuck...you're so tight." He grumbled something. I wasn't focusing on it though. I was focused on my ass being split into two. He didn't move, he just rested there letting me adjust. Well it wasn't getting any better, so... "_M-Move..._" G pulled back and looked at me. Slowly, like he just understood me, he moved starting with shallow thrusts. It hurt, god it hurt, but I wanted it so much. The thrusts got long and faster. I just closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing. I felt light kisses on my chest and neck.

"Don't worry. It'll get better." His lips moved against my chest and words came out that I didn't understand. I took comfort in them though. I lifted my head a bit and nuzzled my nose into blue tresses. Suddenly my prostate was stimulated.

"_Shit!"_

"There we go." I was moaning now rocking meeting thrusting hips. I moaned and moved. I couldn't even muffle my moan with how he had pinned both of my arms above my head with his hand. I arched meeting those thrusts. Pleasure wracked through me. His thrusts became harder, the table squeaked on the floor and wasn't noticed. I lifted my head up capturing those lips that had grunts coming out from behind them. We kissed sloppily, our mouths resting on one another. He drank in my moans, I couldn't give a shit if anyone did hear us through the concrete walls and door that led into an empty hall.

"Ah, ah..."

"Fuck, just like that. So fuckin' good."

"_Yes! Ah!_ Hai, hai-nh _more._ Motto, motto, ah!" I wanted to touch myself but he wouldn't let me. My erection was going painfully ignored. "Onegai, onegai..."

"Nuhuh, yer going to cum with just my dick in yer ass." He spoke huskily and pushed his hips harder into me. I nearly screamed making this evil grin spread on the sadistic mans lips. I understood now...he wanted to make me cum with just pure fucking. _I'm going to die._

"Yer sucking me in like a whore. You like it? Like this?" He was ruthlessly rubbing my prostate making me practically howl.

"_Yes_ ah hnn!" Heat pooled and curled in my groin with each passing second. Our breaths got harsher, I could feel the pressure building. Fuck, was I really going to come with just his dick in my ass? The question was answer when he slammed into me sending me nearly to the stars in pleasure. The heat curled and released. Pleasure blinded me and went through my entire being.

"Fuck!" Heard him growl and felt him pause before sluggishly resting on me not caring for the evidence of my sex was on my stomach. We were both panting hard. His blue head popped up slowly and he grinned.

"I'm Grimmjow by the way." Oh yeah it was Grimmjow. So that is his name.

"Ichigo." Introduced breathlessly. Groaning when he slid out of me. "Well Ichigo, I plan on fucking you again. So keep a look out." I didn't really understand any of that. But felt a tremor go through me when he caressed my ass almost lovingly. Did he want to do that again? I surely wouldn't mind. After cleaning up and fixing myself, Grimmjow leaving before me since he really wasn't that dirty. I smirked a bit and pulled my bag over my shoulder.

_Well, that went well. _

**Grimmjow's POV**

I was on fucking cloud nine. The little foreign guy I had been fantasizing about had popped out of no where in the learning center and scared off a little guy I knew had a thing for me. He ruined my fun, but then there was this look in his eyes that could make any guy squirm. One: He surprised the hell out of me by literally dragging me into the break room and pinning me to the wall. Little foreign guy wasn't so little. Then he just kissed me and it was just like_ click_. Everything just fell into place.

I never thought I'd fuck someone in school so close to the population of others being able to hear, but the orange-haired spitfire really didn't seem to care, which turned me the hell on. It was like he was completely consumed by me. It felt positively empowering. It certainly gave my ego a boost. So I decided to play with him at first, make out, maybe give a little HJ to the both of us and that'd be the end of it. But no, he goes and challenges me. The fucker actually challenged me in a different language. I couldn't have that. There was just something about this Ichigo guy that provoked my wild side every step of the way making me fight for everything I wanted to do. I absolutely fucking loved it.

I wanted to kiss him, he'd fight against me. I wanted him to just let me take lead, he made me fight for the control. I wanted to fuck him so bad, he made me thoroughly dominate him before I could. I can just tell if he really wanted to, he could've done what I did to him to me. Which was a scary thought. Ichigo was quite strong for how he looks. I'm glad he really didn't want to fight for that position. Because I'm not 100 percent sure on how that would've gone. I haven't bottomed in my life, but it felt like Ichigo could've made a first for me.

"What's got you grinning so much?" Renji, the crimson haired mechanic asked with a cheek full of his BLT sandwich.

"I fucked the foreign guy on the break room table in the learning center." Said as plain as day as if there was nothing wrong with that sentence. On my other side I heard Nnoitra choke on his coco~cola.

"What? You guys can't even understand each other. How the hell does that work?" Nnoitra asked after clearing out his lungs. I stared on ahead at a few trees. It was true, we didn't understand each other...verbally. I took note that he knew some basic English stuff, but that's about it. I felt though, and this is cheesy as fuck and I would never say this shit out loud, but it's like we can understand each other by just looking at the other.

"You don't need to know a foreign language to fuck someone. He wanted to fuck me and I wanted to fuck him that's it."

"Well how did you know he wanted to fuck you?" Renji asked knowing about my shameless flirting nearly sadistic tactics to fuck with people.

"He pulled me into the room and started kissing me after scaring off that little admirer of mine." Giving a shrug and bit into my own hoagie filled with random meats.

"Well glad you got your groove on. Now you can focus on our upcoming assignment. I need a partner." Renji said with glee. I scoffed a bit and shook my head going back into my thoughts. _I wouldn't mind if that happened again._ I could still see him staring directly into my eyes as I pressed into him. I could see the pain but it was pushed away by that fire of his, the lust and desire...the sheer want in his eyes was mind-boggling. He wanted me, all of me. He made it clear that he does.

I can still hear his soft heated words in my ear. "Onegai, Onegai...motto, hai, hai, kami, shimita...ah." I didn't understand what any of them meant but I can tell you I'm going to look them up later. Well try to at least. I have not the slightest idea on how to spell that shit. I rolled up my trash and stood up throwing it in a bin not too far away.

"Mh, Grimmjow? Where're you goin'? Grimm?" I went back into the building to resume my work on the car. I couldn't wait to see that little spitfire again. I wonder if he'd just hang out afterward though? I mean I know we can't understand each other worth a shit, but I think it'd be nice.

"Mh..." Shrugging it off and shaking my head. I was thinking too much into it. I wonder when I can fuck him again.

* * *

**A/N** In light of my new Fic "Love for all Eternity" with absolutely no smut, I made this, which is just smut. It balances, you know? So yeah, enjoy.

Onegai: Please Motto: More Hai: Yes Kami: God Shimita: Shit Gomenasai: I'm Sorry


End file.
